Cable locators known in the art usually comprise a soft molded component having a base with a cable locator integrally formed as a part thereof. After proper positioning, the cable locator was attached to a cable by winding tape around the base. This procedure required elaborate jigging stations if the cable employing the cable locators was to be used, for example, as the antenna cable for an automobile. An alternate system is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,601,262, wherein a cable locator utilizes a two-part connector that includes a base for receiving a cable and a cover for locking the base to the cable. This system had numerous advantages over the taping system, particularly in the speed of applying the locator; however, it has been found that system did not adequately restrain the cable from rotational or longitudinal movement and it was relatively expensive to produce.